


Tamed

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heroes & Heroines, Love/Hate, Roommates, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Cheetah/Wonder Woman one-shot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) / Barbara Ann Minvera, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Tamed

Diana heard the shower running.  
It was coming down the hallway. Turning away from her glowing computer screen, she left her laptop on top of her office desk and quickly made her way towards the end of the full-glass hallway. 

Steamy, hot air was rising and fogging up the mirror on the medicine cabinet. Through the shower curtain, Diana could see the silhouette of Barbara’s body. The young woman was humming a tune by Cyndi Lauper.

Diana slowly dragged the pale blue shower curtain to one side to watch Barbara look at her, over one sudsy, freckled tan shoulder. The strawberry blonde archaeologist smirked.

“How nice of you to drop by,” she growled. 

“You sing, beautifully,” Diana complimented.

All showered and dressed in her giraffe print pajama set, several minutes later, Barbara Minerva stood barefoot on the carpet floor, rearing Diana’s forehead with hers, making her stare back into her light colored eyes.

“Mm. You smell so good,” Diana told her. “Like brown sugar.”

“That’s the body wash I’ve been using,” Barbara Ann murmured, lowering her eyes on the female superhero‘s mouth. She tilted her golden chin up and kissed her. Diana’s eyes hung heavily. She smiled, a sleepy one, and started to hook her arms around Barbara’s neck.

“Your eyes will often change color like a feline’s,” Diana observed. “They remind me of scattered pieces of beach glass.”

“Do they now?” 

“Uh huh.”

The Cheetah now playfully licked the tip of Wonder Woman’s nose and purred.


End file.
